Who's a Good Boy?
by kbeto
Summary: A bit of punishment can help build character. Or maybe not. A short Pudd SA, rated T for implied naughtiness (and general perviness).


_Disclaimer: I don't won a thing, not the song, nor its kinkiness (or anything, really)._

_A/N: This one goes for __**Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful**__ who requested it on the forum (though I don't think it's too inappropriate, it's as pervy as I can get using Dougie), I hope you like it! :)_

_It was fun writing it, pervy!Dougie is the best Dougie if you'd ask me. This story proved me that I'll never be able to write smut and I'm fine with that. Haha!_

Who's a Good Boy?

"Dougs?" Harry called from outside his mate room for what seemed like the 20th time. He was completely sure the blond had already woken up –they have had breakfast together– and the reason why he wouldn't give him some sign of life, was a total mystery.

Wishing that he didn't walk on the other boy in some sort of _personal business_, Harry opened the door slowly, surveying the messy room before stepping in. There he found Dougie with a huge, white headphone on –a noise-cancelling one that Harry himself got him as a birthday gift–, dancing around the room only in his underwear, eyes closed and hair tied up with a hairband.

"_Maybe it wasn't a good idea getting him those,"_ the drummer chuckled, taking some steps till he was hovering by a distracted Dougie's ear, taking the left side of his earphone off. "Tom's going to kill us if we get late, you know?"

Nobody would probably have believed Harry if he said he didn't mean to scare his friend like that, but truth is that he _did_ scare the boy. Due to him leaping in surprise, the long wire got tangled in his legs and Dougie found himself landing on his bum, as the music he was listening to started blaring from his speakers instead of his now unplugged phones.

"Harry! Don't scare me like that, you wanker!" his blue eyes shot daggers at the older boy. "I almost broke my coccyx!"

"'Coccyx'? Aren't we wordy today, Pugs? I'm so proud of you," Harry cooed, helping the blond back to his feet, trying to suppress a laugh. "Tom's waiting for us, he would be the one to come here and drag your lazy arse, if he wasn't too busy snogging Dan," he shrugged, deciding to just fulfil his duty and change to a more serious subject before Dougie got _really_ pissed at him.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_But chains and whips excite me_

"What are you even listening to?" Harry's raised eyebrow was hint enough to tell that he wasn't focused on the song playing in the room till now.

"A man is allowed to indulge to some guilty pleasures, okay?"

"So... is that a thing for you?" his blue eyes darkened with something that could only be described with lust. "Something that turns you on?"

Just two steps, and Harry was all close and personal upon Dougie, holding the delicate chin in his right hand, dipping his head as low as it was possible for his lips move ghostly over Dougie's as he spoke, occasionally brushing together, if only slightly. As sudden as the brunet's actions went, the only reaction he could get was a lick of lips from the bassist, that turned out to be himself having his bottom lip licked due to their proximity.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?" both his eyebrows were arched up now, a sly smile upon his lips indicating that he didn't have good intentions, though Dougie just nodded in encouragement, still not saying a single word.

Soon they were on the bed, Harry's hands roaming Dougie's body as he turned the smaller boy onto his lap, setting him up in position for a bit of punishment, something that his skin was tingling with excitement to do.

"Don't be a tease, Harry," the voice came in a puff, sensations being too much to withstand, even if they hadn't actually started anything.

"You're getting punished for being a naughty, naughty boy, Poynter," they both laughed at the cheesiness of the line, momentarily losing their drive.

"If this band ever ends, you can always try being a voice actor for those really bad foreign porn videos."

"Like the ones you have? Now you're really in trouble, Mr. Poynter!" Harry replied cheekily, rolling a bit of Dougie's underwear down to reveal a round, perky butt.

The slaps started gentle and progressively increased in force, but nothing that could really hurt –because Harry would never hurt anybody, and certainly not his best mate–, and Dougie sounded pleased about it, going as far as biting down on his hairband (now in his hands) to keep the moans from escaping his mouth.

Rihanna had long fallen silent after some more 'Na na na na' and was no longer there to cheer them up with her anthem to everything perverted, leaving the pair to his own sounds, Harry's panting from the repeated effort, sweat clinging to his forehead; Dougie wriggling around like a snail on salt, trying his best to keep himself under control.

Things got heated up pretty soon and the boys were about to lose their minds, entirely surrendering to pleasure. The room got too hot and Harry peeled his shirt off whilst Dougie could feel himself being _poked_ in the stomach, when the door suddenly flew open making them flinch and lose of their... err... _enthusiasm_.

"What on the earth is happening here?" Tom all but yelled, mouth hanging open at the sight of his almost naked mates in such compromising situation and looking rather flustered. Danny was right behind him, arms looped around his waist, planting quick kisses on his neck.

"I told ya they would be busy," the curly-haired boy smirked against Tom's pale skin, nibbling on the singer's earlobe. "We're already late, why not use some more 20 minutes to get this _tension_ off our bodies?" he pressed himself against Tom's bum to his _point_ evident. No pun intended, of course.

"I live with a bunch of perverts," Tom sighed, trying to shake the embarrassment off and taking Danny by hand to his own room, the latter giving their friends a positive sign and winking with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I thought you were joking about they snogging each other," Dougie blinked in surprise, holding the cloth he had in is mouth in one hand and still not sure about what had happened.

"You thought I was lying!" Harry smirked, hand sliding down Dougie's back and resting on the boy's lower back. "Maybe you haven't been punished enough, after all."

"Maybe. Can we have _fewer_ clothes this time?" he looked over his shoulder to pout at Harry.

"That we can do," the muscular drummer grinned mischievously, proceeding to get rid of their remaining pieces.

_Meanwhile, in a restaurant somewhere in London_

"I wonder what's taking them so long," their manager wondered out loud, downing another drink, oblivious to what the boys were doing. Not that he would _really_ want to know.

~Fin~


End file.
